


monsters in your head

by koalarin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalarin/pseuds/koalarin
Summary: “It's a mess,” Libby says, her voice hoarse from crying. “My head, I mean.”





	monsters in your head

**Author's Note:**

> For Elle, because she deserves everything good in life.

“It's a mess,” Libby says, her voice hoarse from crying. “My head, I mean.”

Wren nods and slides down the wall, settling down beside her. “I know.”

For awhile there is only silence. Both not daring to say a word, aware of the monsters they might accidentally wake up. Libby's room is a mess; she's not functioning well these days. That's why she asked Wren to come. She needs someone to set her head straight again and the job seems to fit Wren perfectly. When Libby's irregular breath has finally calmed down, she turns to her friend.

“You've experience it,” she gulps. “This catastrophe. You've been here before, right?”

Wren hums. “It isn't a pretty place.”

Libby laughs humorlessly. “Right?”

Grabbing one of Libby's hand in both hers, Wren rubs circles in the back of her hand. The motion so warm and comforting Libby involuntarily smiles. Sometimes Wren reminds her of a mother. There is something about the way she comforts people, about it being almost too natural for a mere twenty years old girl.

“But you know,” she starts, and Libby listens because she knows she needs this. “One day, it won't be this bad anymore.”

Libby frowns. For a split second she wants to argue; the notion sounds too good to be true. But she doesn't, because this comes from her best friend and Wren might lie to everyone, but she would never lie to _her_.

“Is that even possible?” she returns, her voice so pessimistic and tired and scared and dear God, she just wants to be done with everything. “How do we even get rid of these monsters?”

Her friend tilts her head to a side. “We don't.” A confused sound slips out of Libby's tongue and before she even has the chance to panic, Wren continues, “We learn to live with them.”

“But _how_?”

“These,” Wren touches her head, “are all parts of you. How you think, how you trust, how you worry. And they might scream at you at the worst possible times, might make you feel like you'd rather die instead.

“But they don't control you, Libby. You are more powerful than that. And to be able to tame them, you're gonna have to understand them first. One by one, slowly. It's hard, but like I said, they're all parts of you. Nobody else knows them better than you. And it may take a long time, but once you get there, I promise you, it'll all make sense. It'll all be worth it eventually.”

Libby stares at the ceiling as she asks the question hesitantly. “Will I still hate myself when I get there?”

Wren thinks about it for a moment. “Not as much as you do now. You might hate yourself a bit more every time something goes wrong, but you won't ever love yourself any less.”

“And If I do?”

Wren smiles, so patient and understanding. “Then we'll just have to remind you everyday of how important you are to us. Me, Parker, your mom.”

She scoffs. “You'll get tired eventually.”

A laughter fills her room. “I'm your best friend, it's kind of against the rules to give up on you.”

“What a misfortune.”

“That's what I thought.”

Libby smiles, one that reaches her eyes. The monsters are still there, between the shadows. But she sees a light and even though it's distant, it isn't unreachable. She makes an aim for it and deep down, she believes she can do it.

She will get through this.


End file.
